The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Avalanche’.
The new Echinacea originated from a cross-pollination in Bovenkarspel, The Netherlands in July, 2003 made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Echinacea purpurea, identified as code number Ec 202-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Echinacea purpurea identified as code number Ec 203-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in IJsselstein, The Netherlands in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by micropropagation a controlled environment in The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.